China's paramour
by natasha calli
Summary: Sakura would do anything for her family. A little story on the life of an escort and that even they have their dignity. Chinaxfem!Japan. A little bit of RussiaxFem!America.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: China's paramour**

 **Summary: Sakura would do anything for her family. Three shot fic fem!JapanxChina**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 1: Death in the family**

Death in the family often destroys every plan you have set out in your life. It often occurs in the most unexpected times that leaves a blow that reverberates to every member of the family. This occurrence often happens when you least expect it but the repercussions are often felt within the household.

Sakura Bonnefoy-Kirkland, the oldest daughter of the late spouses Francoise and Arthur Kirkland knew her responsibilities when her parents met untimely demise. A plane crash destroyed her dreams of ever finishing medicine on time and leaves everything hanging in the air. Death was like a punch in the gut, a blow you never expected out of the blue. And being the elder sister, she needed to step up the plate and take command of the sinking ship.

Even before the midterm exams, she went straight home to New York to overlook the funeral proceedings. The last will and testament was also later read, leaving her the sole guardian of her siblings Amelia and Matthew Bonnefoy-Kirkland. The good news is that mama and papa gave all of them trust funds enough to live in the luxury all of them deserves. The bad news was, they could only touch it when they reached 25 years old. So she still needs two years before she could touch it.

She often sighed if this was a test being raised by her adoptive parents. She often recalled how mama would often look at her and say she was her lucky charm. Mama would often say that if Sakura never entered their lives, Franchoise and Arthur would have divorced years ago.

Mama would often recall the nights when she and Arthur fought because they had no children at that time. For all their success in their careers, both had trouble conceiving so it was a miracle when they heard knocking and a wail of a baby being heard at the front door. When they found her, Arthur considered looking for her parents but Franchoise refused. Sakura was considered a heaven sent and she hated being parted of her new found baby. Franchoise's beckoning later won out and the two legally adopted the foundling.

It was also probably the reason when seven years later after the stress and frustration have simmered down, Franchoise finally conceived and gave birth to twins. This made Sakura fear being replaced and she almost ran away from home when the two babies arrived but Arthur and Franchoise assured her that she would never be replaced. She was the oldest now so she had the responsibility of taking care of them.

It was that thought that was ingrained in her subconscious. " _You are the oldest now sweetling, when we're gone, you have to protect your brother and sister."_ Thus, as the oldest, she became the person in charge when mama and papa were often gone on business trips or honeymoons. How ironic that now that she was at the turning point of her life that tragedy strikes. How is it fair that just when she is almost there, life tries to take it away from her.

She often looks to Franchoise for advice but she is gone. Now she just needs to try to figure this out on her own. Like papa said, _cheer up poppet, when life throws you lemons, you make lemonade._ Then he would give her one of his biggest smiles.

Looking at the window of their family home, she didn't notice Matthew creep next to her. "Sakura, Sakura?" There was no reply until he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She turned and looked at her brother. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Matthew. Just thinking about our options."

"You know, I could always drop out of school and work part-time," asked Matthew.

The response was a glare. "Absolutely not, Matthew. You're 16 years old. Mom and dad would haunt me from their graves when they find out you dropped out from school."

"But I could help out. I heard the solicitor, we need to pay off the debts left by mom and dad."

"I know you can bro, but I decided to sell the house and lot left by mom and dad. If my calculations are correct, we'll be debt free by the end of the year."

"Yeah but what about us, our education, your degree, we also need to eat sis?"

"We'll since the boarding school is already paid in full. You'll still go back and finish school with your sister. I'll also go back to med school and finish the school year. The insurance proceeds left by mom and dad would also help tide us for the next couple of months."

"Yeah but what about next year and the year after that. I know how to count sis and unless mom and dad bequeath us a time machine to make you older for two more years, we're broke."

"Well I've decided to look for work after I settle everything here. The next two years are going to be terrible but if we could survive for two years, we'd be home free by then."

"I don't know about this sis."

"Listen Matthew, all mom and dad ever wanted was for all of us to finish school and find career paths that make us happy. Now, I know you hate school and you want to become a hockey player. That's fine with me but you still need to finish school and Amelia for all her brilliance would still need her older brother with her. We both know how much of a troublemaker she is."

Matthew sighed but he gave her a weak smile, "She got that from dad."

Sakura grinned.

"But you know, you also got dad's stubbornness."

Sakura merely laughed. "I think we all did, brother. Now, go outside and fetch Amelia. It's time for dinner."

Matthew acquiesced before leaving the room.

Sakura went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Pretty soon, she would have to sell the house. Better use the house amenities before it's gone. Sakura thought. Now she just had to look for work and hope for the best. She prays to the Lord that two years would come by faster…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: China's paramour**

 **Summary: Sakura would do anything for her family.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 2: The proposition**

 **Six months later…**

Often times, prayers fall on deaf ears and one is left to fend for themselves. The money from the house wasn't enough to pay for the debts so a chunk of the money from the insurance proceeds were allotted for the payment of the debts and funeral expenses. The remainder of the insurance went to the payment of the three's tuition fees for the next school calendar year. So Amelia and Matthew can still remain at the boarding school until the next year. So did Sakura for the following months.

The problem was the money for the next year. There was no way she could afford to pay off her tuition as well as her siblings' education for their final year at high school. Why did God have to take mom and dad away in the most crucial of times. Where will she get that money? Sure, she can get a student loan for next year but what about Amelia and Matthew? She needs to provide for them as well.

Sakura could only sigh. _Broke at only 23. Life can be unfair at times_. She sighed again.

It was probably coincidence that Meimei mentioned a way to pay off the student loan but she wouldn't like it. Unlike Sakura who had a sheltered upbringing, Meimei had to work and study hard to get into med school. Sakura found her roommate sweet and cheerful but she also noticed how there was also a harshness in her eyes.

When Meimei pulled her in a corner, she was taken aback by her question "are you willing to give up everything for the sake of your siblings?"

Without hesitation, she replied. "Yes. I would do anything for them."

"Then are you willing to give up your dignity for them?"

Japan's eyes shot up. Realization finally dawned on her. She recalled the expensive bags and jewelry clattered at the dorm room. The nights where she would knock and find her friend drunk and sleeping on the floor outside or how she would disappear on end.

"Listen, I know that not everyone approves of my work but this is only for me to make ends meet. I'm an escort, I won't deny that. I do a lot of things for my customers but this is only so that someday, I could get out of this business. Please don't judge me for what I do."

Sakura gave her a weak smile and just hug her. Sweet Sakura was taught by her parents never to judge others nor to belittle those below her. She was always taught by her parents to become a lady. But when push comes to shove, sometimes, she needs to do what she must to survive.

It was how she came to this escort agency. Meimei introduced her as the new girl and she agreed to do her best. Mom and especially dad would probably be rotting in their graves when they find out about this but it was only for temporary. This is not forever she defends herself. It was the agency that arranged the meeting between her first client and herself at a nearby hotel. It would seem that she would have her first sexual experience with a total stranger. We'll take one for the crown, like dad always says.

The hotel room was dim lighted. When she arrived, she was in her ordinary clothes. While she was looking around she did not notice that her client was already there, watching her.

"So you're the new girl that agency brought, aru!"

Japan was hesitant, "Y-yes sir."

"A little young don't you think? Entering this kind of business."

Sakura frowned, "I am twenty-three years old."

"Still younger than I and you have not answered my question?"

"I have my reasons, sir."

"Let me guess, to pay for your college tuition?" The older man taunted.

"H-how did you know?"

The older man smirked and held her chin "You are not the first and you are certainly not the last to whore yourself to me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, you do. Understand this little girl. Never speak back to those higher than you."

Sakura gritted her teeth. Meimei said she must be complacent, subservient and amiable to her client's needs but this man is testing her patience. " I-I apologize for my behavior."

The man merely smirked. "That's alright. I did not hire you to defy me, did I? If I did I would have taken a wife to do that. I only want your body. " The older man came close to her just to get a good look. She circled her before smiling. "Quite a lovely girl. I cannot wait to enjoy you."

Sakura cold only looked elsewhere before, The man came closer and whispered, "Now, strip." And so she did.

The next day…

When Sakura woke up, she looked for her companion but her side have long since cooled. The older man was a tenacious lover. He touched every nook and cranny and she was thoroughly ravished. Like a whore that she was now, he left her a hefty tip and added a note that she satisfied him immensely. He would call her again, he promised and so he did.

Every weekend was now reserved to cater to the older man's needs. Such a virile man that made her happy that he was her first. The fact that he was also the first to touch her thrilled him. It made him glad to be her first as shown by the tip he left behind. The money he gave was soon sent as monthly allowance to her two younger siblings and the rest was for herself.

The man named Wang Yao was an eccentric bachelor who never wanted to be tied down to any woman. At the age of thirty-three, he was happy to be in such a carefree lifestyle. A Chinese businessman who had a hand on all things. According to the people at the agency, He was a lover of Chinese cuisine and had a chain of Chinese restaurants all over the country. No wonder he could afford to pay their hotel lodgings and still tip her handsomely.

When Meimei heard that she caught the attention of Wang Yao, she rejoiced. She claimed that Sakura now had a patron that would take care of her needs.

A year later…

Life as an escort is never easy. There were times that she was taken against her will and she was made to do detestable acts that a lady should never do. Mama and papa raised her into a lady thank you very much. And although the agency still gives her other customers, it was always the older man that was constant in her life aside from Meimei.

Sure Meimei was also there but she was preoccupied with a Japanese client she fell in love with named Kiku Honda. She was so in love with her client that she hardly see her in long durations of time. So she was all on her own. At night after Yao would finish satisfying his needs from her body, they would talk. He asked how she entered into this dirty place and she would always say, she had her reasons.

Meimei taught her never to mixed personal affairs with business. Its best that she separates her personal life from her business one. So Sakura kisses Yao when he tries to ask her personal questions. She has grown fond of her Chinese client though and she will miss him when this is over.

Oh how she turned into a harlot. She often wondered what her mom would say. Dad would probably be furious but mama was always been liberal in terms of sex. Surely mom and dad would understand, with the way things are, she could save enough to even buy the twins graduation gifts next year.

It seems that time does fly by when you're having fun. A year from now, she would finally get her trust fund and she would finally move on with her life. Being an escort is never easy. It is often clothed with danger and discrimination. The society does not accept fallen women like her. And though there are some who are kind, it is not the way she wants to live her life.

Wang Yao is an affectionate and generous client. He often gives her flowers and chocolates when he visits. He would even give clothes and jewelry but she detests it when he does. After this affair is over. She'd probably return the jewelry and clothes. She has her pride too you know. She'll miss his company even more than the material gifts.

He could be funny and friendly if he wants to but there are times that he could show his cold calculating ways. He can be so possessive and wants to be cared and be the center of her attention but he can be so loving, supportive and open-minded. She often feels like being in a relationship. He even lets her in his apartment in the city.

Just last weekend, he introduced her to his brothers and twin sister. They were cordial towards her but they also hinted that they knew what kind of woman she was. So much so that Wang Chun-yan confronted her in the bathroom. She was powdering her nose when Chun-Yao came up to her.

"So you're my brother's flavor of the month?" Chun-yan sneered.

Japan feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you mean?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean. Usually, I don't care about my brother's whores because they come and go but when he introduces one to family. I tend to worry. So I'm warning you now, leave my brother!"

Sakura frowned. Did this girl think she was a gold-digger. Not once did she ask any favor to Yao, neither did she ask him to buy her expensive gifts but no matter, she will be gone less than a year so she merely smiled.

"Don't worry, If you think that I will become a permanent fixture of your brother's life. You do not have to worry. Like you said, I am just the flavor of the month. I will be gone soon when his interest wavers."

Chun-yan was surprised. It seems the girls knew her place. Like the rest, she will be gone. She just had to wait. "See that you do." With that she left the woman.

Sakura thought this was the last time that she would see her or any of Yao's family but as it turned out it was only the beginning. Yao would take her to other family gatherings and he would let her sleep with him in their family home.

This only made her and Chun-yan worry. Instead of Yao's fading affection, it seems he grows fond of her for every passing month. She would often come to Yao especially when he calls. Like a supportive girlfriend, she would come to sooth his worries and be there for him. So much so that even Sakura worries that he might never let her go.

Meimei told her about this kind of customers. According to her it is better if he does not take things personally but if this does happen, it is up to her to set up the walls. Rule number one treat every customer as if it were business, never grow personally attached. It's ironic thought that Meimei fell head over heels over her Japanese client.

She needed to put a stop to this before someone gets her. She often worries about Yao's personal attachment over her. Doesn't he remember she is only a paid escort? And that at anytime this so called relationship would end with just a flick of a finger? No it was up to her to end this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: China's paramour**

 **Summary: Sakura would do anything for family.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 3: Goodbye, darling.**

 **A year and a half later.**

Sakura placed all of the gifts, Yao gave her in a box. From the teddy bear to the jewelry up to the expensive clothes he bought for her to wear.

Six months ago, she received her trust fund. Yay! She was now financially able to secure for her and her siblings needs. A few more days and she would be a graduate of Columbia University, one of the best medical schools in New York. With the start of her internship in a couple of weeks, it was time to fix the order of her life.

As fate would have it, life went according to plan, the twins would still go to college. With Matthew acquiring a scholarship for his spectacular hockey career in high school, he was secured for as long as he does well in his studies and games. Amelia also acquired a scholarship for her pre-med.

After their parents' death, Amelia took it harder than the rest of them and became serious. It was probably because was the youngest and always needed the attention from both her parents.

No longer was she a carefree child who went through life like a passing tide. She was more conscious and calculating. No longer did she act like a dumb blonde.

When she heard that Sakura was looking for work and they were broke, she applied to every scholarship she could find. And with her brilliant mind and high aptitude test, Amelia was accepted with flying colors. Now the twins were set in Columbia University, her alma mater.

Everything was already set and Sakura knew it was time to put an end to this escort fiasco. At the age of twenty-five, it was time to pack her bags and enter a new phase of her career and Yao was not in it. She would miss her first client.

Sure, she hated working as an escort but it paid the bills. Yet the emotional baggage that came with it was traumatic. She had to seek her body for money. She felt dirty, dejected, and humiliated. One of the lowest forms of people on Earth. She hated how she degraded herself just for the cold hard cash. She had to do many sexual acts that even repulsed her. The men that touched her made her feel dirty that no amount of washing can remove.

One time, one of her clients even threw a wad of cash in her face after they had sex. Like a two dollar stripper, she had to bend the knee to pick up the cash while he was standing in front of her laughing. After that she walked away, her dignity already destroyed. Like a little piggy she cried all the way home.

In her bathtub she scrubbed herself to hard that it left her skin red and raw. She wanted to wash her experiences away. She was no longer pure, nor innocent but she didn't want anyone's pity so she often suffered in silence. The only ray of hope that kept her going was her family.

Thus, it made her rejoice when this nightmare was over. And no matter how sweet and caring Yao was, no one will forget that she was just one of his whores.

Chun-Yan never forgot to remind her of her place when there were in family gatherings together. Even his brothers were no better when she prolonged her stay at Yao's side. One even said she was not worthy in their presence. What is with this family who prioritizes about their superiority?

Sure social standing is important but even mom and dad who were descended from nobility and old money were never pompous or arrogant. This was probably one of the reasons why she tends to give her excuses when he invites her to one.

The way they look at her as if she was dirt makes her ill and just one look from Chun-Yan is enough to last for a lifetime. If she would see her sneering face one more time. Sakura might throttle her.

Hmm. She often wondered where Amelia got her anger? It seems dad also passed his anger on her and not just Amelia. But for the sake of Yao, she forgives and suffers in silence.

This was not the relationship she wanted. Like any other girl, she wanted to be introduced to her boyfriend's family and they would look at her kindly as if accepting her wholeheartedly into their family.

Doesn't she also deserve that? For all the things she was made to do in her life, didn't she also deserve that?

It was also probably why, she wanted to end this so called relationship. It was time to move on. Yao would probably find another when she leaves and Chun-yan can hate the next girl in her twin brother's life. She can also finally find a nice boy she could introduce to her brother and sister and settle down.

Tonight was the night to end all of this.

She already called the agency that she would be leaving. Even Meimei left the agency a few months ago when she got pregnant. All thanks to her Japanese client/boyfriend/fiancé. Kiku Honda, as it turns out, was a good man who immediately proposed marriage when he found out. Her medicine degree would take a back seat for a while until she gives birth and her upcoming marriage. All in all, Meimei eventually got her happily ever after.

Somehow she didn't see Yao doing the same thing if she gets pregnant. He might even deny it was his if that does happen. He is too engrossed of being a bachelor to even care about having a family of his own. To him, she was just a possession, an object to own. That was why he would always say it in his sleep while holding her, "You are mine."

Thus, it kept her wondering, what about her, didn't she also deserve her happily ever after? The answer to the question was right on her face.

No, not all girls tend to be lucky like Meimei.

Meimei deserve this for all the years she suffered. She was different just as Sakura was different. In the end, the life of an escort is hard and unforgiving. You had to get out and Sakura knew that. In the end, what is an escort if not a highly paid whore? A whore is still a whore by any other name.

I hope he knows, that this has nothing to do with him. Like the lyrics in the song. This is personal and it has nothing to do with him. To get her own happily ever after, she needed to move on with her life and she had to let go.

Closing the box with wrapping tape, she carried it and headed to Wang Yao's apartment. He gave a duplicate key to his apartment a few months ago and was permitted to come and go as she pleased. She would leave the key at the table when she leaves. There's no use for it when this relationship ends. But tonight this is all about him. Tonight Yao would have her one more time.

Like clockwork, Yao called her to spend the night on his apartment. Sakura was already prepared. They went out as usual on a five star restaurant before going to the opera. Wrapped in another expensive dress, she cherished her time with him before going back to the apartment.

She carefully hid the box on his closet. She would be long gone when he finds it the next day.

Like the first night, he took charge and she willingly submitted to his needs. Every act and every touch were filled with sensuality. It was as if she was saying goodbye to him. He took her three times as if he could never be satisfied of her. He spoke several endearments in his native tongue. The most common was, _Nǐ shì wǒ_ _de_. It made her happy. It felt like she was truly loved. What a romantic she was.

Several times, Sakura held him and kissed him as if she was imprinting his face in her memories. She hoped she would find a lover just as sweet and loving as Yao. She also prayed that he would never forget her even though she was just a whore. When Yao slept, she remained awake, knowing that she would leave him soon.

A few minutes went by, she looked at her first client. Oh how she would miss him but it was time.

In the end, no one would deny the coming of the dawn and with it her eventual farewell. At four in the morning, she rose from the bed. She took all her things and left the note at the night table. She left nothing behind except the gifts he gave.

The thing she loved about the agency was that it was discreet and confidential. It never pried over the personal lives of its escorts. It let the girls move freely. It was as if it knew that it was merely a temporary fix and the girls would come and go.

Thus, in the unlikeliest that Yao does try to find her, he would look for a ghost. Never did she reveal her last name nor did she say anything about her personal life. He would never find her even in this city. It was the city that never sleeps after all and their worlds are too far away to collide. A life of business is quite different from a life of medicine. They had to different interests and he never really cared to find out about her life. Yao was always talking about his life and his brothers and sister but he often forgot about her.

She often felt like a resounding board. She often felt like a yes sir, thank you sir kind of servant. She was always there to support him. She could never refuse or say no. She was that kind of a complacent companion. Aside from the first night, she never spoke back even though her eyes said otherwise.

It was probably one of the things she hated in this affair. Like a mistress who can never react or say no, she was only there to listen to him rant and rave but never to express her opinion. A true one-sided affair.

If Amelia knew of this, she would have cause a tantrum already. She and Ivan had such a complicated relationship. It made her all the more supportive of Ivan. Like a champ, he takes her craziness graciously. Someday, she wished she would also meet a guy like her sister's boyfriend. Kind, forgiving and accepting. A guy who can handle all her craziness is a saint.

But enough about them, it was her and Yao. Sakura knows she deserves better than this way of life. Thus, with one more kiss on his cheek, she left the apartment before throwing her cellphone in a nearby trash can.

Tomorrow she would get another one and a new number with it. She would look forward to the internship at her prospective hospital. Life will go on. Yao will find another girl and she would find a nice boy to introduce to the family. One that she would be proud to tell her siblings about.

No one will ever know about this and the people who does like Meimei would take this to the grave.

As sure as the sun rising, Sakura will finally raise her head up high like she should. Like a lady she was raised up to be.

And this affair will be but a distant memory. She will remember Yao fondly for even in his lowest he was kind to her. Sure he had a superiority complex but he was never cruel to her. She will always remember her first client but it was time to go. With that she took a cab and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: China's paramour**

 **Summary: Sakura will do anything for her family**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Author's note: Well despite no reviews, I'm still happy someone's reading. This story was suppose to be a three part story. That's why it was so short but I think Fem!japan also deserves her HEA so without further adieu…**

 **Epilogue: Five years later**

Time passes and true to her words, the agency kept her identity a secret. She was now the godmother to Meimei's three year old son and she was now a resident physician in one of the best hospitals in New York. The twins already graduated from college and Amelia was already pursuing her medicine decree.

She often wondered whatever happened to her Chinese client and to his family. Chun-yan was probably terrorizing the new girl in her brother's life while his brothers would drop snide remarks here and there. They can be ruthless in their own passive aggressive way. Yet, word was that he was looking for her after she left but no one seemed to know who she was.

Sakura smirked. If no one knew who she was, it was because she made it that way. She made sure that she was never at the agency and if she had a client they would often meet outside and if Yao wanted her, he could always contact her via her cellphone.

Five years is a long time, surely he grew tired and went on to the next flavor of the month. Sakura thought bitterly.

She was fond of her first client it might even be sort of love but she knew if she stayed she would still be as she was five years ago. His paramour. A highly paid whore but a whore nonetheless and the status quo would still be the same.

It was the very reason why she left. She was nothing but his whore. His plaything, a pet who he feeds and spoils. No matter what she does, in the eyes of the world she would still be that.

Thus, it was with a heavy heart that she left. And though she still misses him, she could never return.

The twins often worry about her. Amelia complained that she would die a spinster if she doesn't get out there. This eventually resulted to several unpleasant blind dates that would last her a lifetime. From all of Matthew's single senior playmates to Amelia's old professors, Sakura handled the dates with grace. It was so bad that Amelia even entered her name in an Internet dating site.

Sakura merely laughed. After her ordeal at the agency. Sakura was sure that if God was there watching over her. He would find a boy that was just right for her. The only thing she missed in her stint as an escort was the intimacies she had with Yao. Not his superiority complex or his sneering sister but the affection he often showed her.

She often wondered when she would find the man she was meant to be. Stupid that she was, she was still a romantic at heart. Still praying for the day, she would meet the man of her dreams. Too bad every time she does dream of a man, Yao often appear and turn it into a nightmare.

 _Does he miss me like I miss him?_ Sakura often wondered. The thought lingered in her mind all the more when Amelia and Ivan announced their engagement and upcoming nuptials.

Sakura frowned at the thought. It was too soon. Amelia did not yet finish med school and they are already thinking of marriage. Sakura tried to talk to Amelia and Ivan out of this. They were still too young, she persuaded. They need to think more about this. But Amelia and Ivan merely laughed. They thanked her for her words of wisdom but they still pushed through with it.

Thus, here she was the maid of honor to her younger sister.

 _Still single at 29._

The wedding was an exuberant affair. It was held in one of the ballroom of Waldorf-Astoria hotel. Half was paid by Ivan's family and half was paid by them.

Looking at Amelia and Ivan so in love with each other, filled her with longing. Was she as happy as she was with Yao like that? Will she also have a wedding like that?

Sakura frowned at the thought. If she stayed with him, she might never get a wedding like it. The man was a perpetual bachelor who tried to evade marriage. That's why he cared for whores more than wives. If she stayed with him, she would probably stay as his paramour than a wife. No, she deserved better than that.

She was a lady! God dammit! She deserved to be treated as such.

She was thinking too much that she didn't realized that the bride and groom came by to talk to her.

"Sakura, Sakura? Née-chan?"

She was so lost in thought that Amelia had to hold her shoulder. "Earth to Sakura. Are you there, dude?"

It was only then that she came down from earth and gave her a smile. "Yes, Amelia. I'm here."

"Oh good! We just came by to thank you."

"What do you mean?"

Amelia turned to Ivan. "Well, you were so against us marrying that we really thought you would refuse to give us your blessing."

"I was never against it. It was just not the right time for it." Sakura explained. "Ivan, for all the times, that you've been there for my family, I knew that you were the best for Amelia. It was just that she has not yet finished med school that I opposed your marriage but now that I see it. I knew you would take care of her no matter what."

"Oh née-chan! You're making me cry! I pray for the day, sis that you would find a man like Ivan that makes you happy." Amelia exclaimed before giving her one of her infamous bear hugs.

 _That may never happen sis,_ Sakura thought but she remained silent and returned her sister's embrace.

Just then Ivan saw someone at the door. He excused himself from his bride and sister-in-law to meet the man at the entrance.

When he returned, he brought along a guest. The man took Sakura's breath away. It was a shock to meet none other than Wang Yao. Sakura was so stunned that she grew pale and silent.

"Darling may I introduce to you my godfather, Wang Yao! Wang Yao, this is my wife, Amelia and her sister, Sakura."

Wang Yao smirked and greeted them. After paying his respect to the bride, he turned his attention to Sakura. Sakura frowned at him. If he can feign that he doesn't know her then two can play this game.

With a perfectly fake smile plastered on her face, she took his hand and shook it. Ivan informed Yao that Amelia was taking medicine at Columbia University. He told him about her exploits and said that she was at the top of her class.

"Such a brilliant girl. I'm happy for Ivan."

"Thank you, godfather. This is my sister-in-law, Dr. Sakura Bonnefoy-Kirkland I've been talking to you about."

 _Oh_ _no_. Looking at Amelia and Ivan. It looks like they were setting them off on another blind date. Sakura frowned at her sister, Amelia while she merely gave her an awkward smile.

"Sakura is a neurosurgeon at the best hospitals in the city. Such an impressive feat don't you think?"

"Quite." Yao merely smirked.

"Well it's not really surprising. Since she comes from a long line of doctors. Even Amelia is taking after her sister," said Ivan proudly. He looked at his wife affectionately.

Just then the conversation was interrupted when the wedding singer asked the couple to dance at the center of the dance floor. Ivan happily raised his hand to his wife which Amelia happily accepted. That left the two in awkward silence.

Sakura tried to escape by excusing herself but Yao merely followed her and took her hand and drag her outside the ballroom. She tried to tug her hand away but he held it like vice grip. She didn't also want to make a scene in front of the guests so she silently followed him.

When everyone was preoccupied watching at the bride and groom dance. Yao did not speak and he went straight to the elevator. Sakura tried to escape then but Yao held her firmly. When they reached the 15th floor, he took her to his room to get some privacy. Later when he locked the door and escape was futile, he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Foolish girl. I've been looking for you for years. Do you think, you would escape me!" He kissed her with all the pent up emotion he had.

Sakura did the same. Oh, how she missed him.

"I've looked for you for years. Why did you leave, aru?"

"It was never my intention to stay. You knew I had my reasons."

"Yes but you never said, what it was. I thought something happened to you. When you wouldn't accept my calls when I couldn't find you. I thought Chun-Yan hurt you,"

"You didn't have to find me. You just needed to find another girl."

Yao looked at her as if she was mad. "You are mine! I didn't need another girl. I had you!"

"Yes but in the eyes of the world, I was just one of your whores!"

His grip tightened. "Did I ever treat you as such? At first I guess I was guilty to using your body but did I not treat you well?"

Sakura kissed him again after that. "You were good to me, darling but I didn't want to be treated like your whore. I wanted to be more than that so I left."

"You should have told me that."

"Yes but would you have listened? I knew how important status was important to your family. To them, I was nothing but your paramour. Nothing more. Just a fling you arranged from the agency."

"You were more to me that that!" He kissed her again before turning her to the bed.

She did not refuse him. She missed Yao so much. It was probably why no matter how many blind dates, her siblings set up. She could never stop comparing them to Yao. But now Yao was here and he missed her.

One hour later

Sakura rose from the bed looking for the clothes that were thrown to the floor. After satisfying her need. She decided to leave him again. Fixing her clothes the best she could, she needed to get out of there.

"Are you going to leave me again aru?" She looked to see Yao leaning at the bed. His parts covered in a blanket. He was never shy of his nudity. She was confident to that extent.

Sakura sat on the bed and held his face before kissing him. "Yes. I need to go, Yao."

Her reply was answered with a frown. "No, you don't."

Sakura simply sighed. "Things cannot be the same as before, Yao. I am no longer an escort and you are no longer my client. If you care about me like you say you do then you would respect my wishes and you will stay away."

Sakura kissed him again as if to alleviate the situation but he was undeterred.

"My decision is my own and you are still mine. I never treated you as my whore and if I have to marry you to knock that into your head, I will, aru."

Sakura smiled. Deep inside she was happy. "Are you crazy, Yao! What will everyone think, your brothers and sister disapprove of me. In their eyes, I am just a gold-digging whore trying to squeeze every last drop of your money when we divorce."

"Then we'll just prove them wrong, don't we. Stay." With that he kissed her and persuaded her to stay in bed.

Sakura returned the kiss before saying, "If I do, we need to do it right. I cannot be like I was before, I want to express my opinion. I want to say what I want unafraid of displeasing you."

"I may have my faults in that respect but I will try to change because of you." Yao said before kissing him again.

Later that afternoon she had to text her sister and new brother-in-law to apologize that she could not see her leave in her honeymoon because something came up. Everyone thought that there was an emergency at the hospital, not knowing that she would be spending the night at the arms of her lover.

The End.


End file.
